


As Much As I Want You

by imlikat



Series: Stupid Sexy Things [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Coitus Interruptus, College, Copious Precum, Established Relationship, Flirting, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Intensely Requited Love, Jealousy, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Pre-Post-Series, Sensitivity, Side SadoIshi, Surprises, Unsafe Sex, VERY Minor Mental Infidelity, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlikat/pseuds/imlikat
Summary: Keigo spends his nights alone.Because, despite all the new friends, despite the stimulating course load, despite the parties and the friendly girls and the liquor store just down the street, he's left a big chunk of his life back in Karakura Town.Keigo loves everything about life at the university, with one glaring exception: he misses Kon. Ichigo and company come to visit. They bring with them an interesting surprise.
Relationships: Asano Keigo/Kon
Series: Stupid Sexy Things [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846648
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	As Much As I Want You

University is a breath of fresh air for Asano Keigo. His effervescent (if he does say so himself) personality means he makes friends almost immediately with his roommate Daiki, with Daiki's friends, with the little group of C-level guys in his English class who pal around together, with his bio lab partner. He is enthusiastic and theatrical and loud, and often hilarious, whether intentional or not. While that had made him "weird" or "annoying" in high school, here it actually makes him... popular. He gets invited to the best parties, or maybe the most parties, he can't tell. But every weekend he plays beer pong, sings karaoke, does jello shots and keg stands, and still keeps at _least_ a C+ average, and it is awesome.

Something else is new: girls... talk to him. He'll try to strike up conversation, sometimes over the littlest of things. What did you get on your homework? Where's a good place to get curry here? Should I get the apple juice or the grape juice from the machine? He’s always done that, even when he knew he’d be ignored, but now… the girls answer him. And sometimes they’ll even _keep talking_ , standing close to him, all soft and sweet-smelling, and Keigo is glad his mouth doesn’t have brakes, because he thinks that a lesser man would choke up around some of the hotties who chat with him.

Despite a few chances to actually get to know some of these beautiful creatures, though (Three! Three invitations to go on a date!), Keigo spends his nights alone.

Because, despite all the new friends, despite the stimulating course load, despite the parties and the friendly girls and the liquor store just down the street, he's left a big chunk of his life back in Karakura Town.

_He misses Kon._

Not necessarily Kon the plushie with the squeaky, nasal voice that he seems to put on just to be annoying, though Keigo had enjoyed keeping company with him on several occasions. A few times when they'd really been missing each other, Plushie-Kon would find a way to Keigo's, where he'd sit in Keigo's lap or lie next to him on Keigo’s bed and they'd talk about whatever they thought of until the sun came up. But that just got weird usually, because eventually one of them would say something mushy and they’d start staring into each other’s eyes... and that is somewhere Keigo is unwilling to go, no matter how much he loves his boyfriend.

Keigo misses Kon when he has possession of Ichigo's body. In Karakura Town, when Ichigo had to go off and do his Shinigami thing, he'd often let Kon take over, whether to guard his family against danger, or, on some occasions, just to let Kon out, to stretch his legs. 

And on _those_ occasions, Kon would make a beeline for Keigo's house. If Keigo wasn't home Kon would race around on his crazy-fast legs to the high school, to Keigo's part time job, to Mizuiro's, to find him, and Keigo would make an excuse to leave. He'd had occasion to scour the local burger joint, the amusement park, the park where they’d spent most of their first date. Kon had even checked Chad's, once. He’d always found Keigo, though once he was so hectic and impatient and frowning with the loss of time and missed connections that at first Keigo thought it was Ichigo shoving him into his room and practically tearing his clothes off. It was a little scary, but it was all kinds of hot once Keigo realized it was his boyfriend panting and ripping his underwear off, and Keigo secretly didn't mind that they had so little time to themselves on that occasion, it was so _quality_.

But Kon is hundreds of miles away now, and so are many of his other friends: Mizuiro and Ichigo, the guys from Anime Club, and even his sister’s boyfriend, who he gets along surprisingly well with. 

Chad and Ishida are here in Tokyo. He hadn’t gotten into the awesome university they attend, those freaks, but they still come to see him sometimes. 

Ichigo and Mizuiro have taken the long train ride from KT to see him twice, gathering Chad and Ishida so that their whole friends-circle was together again, hanging out in the common room of Keigo’s dorm room like it was the old high school roof. Only Kon was missing, and nobody knew that but Keigo and Ichigo… but on one of those nights, when Daiki had said a quick goodbye on his way out, Ichigo had given him a long, level stare, then dragged Keigo up to his room. He’d yanked the Kon plushie out of his backpack, shoved his hand into the lion’s mouth to pull out his little pill thing, then popped it into his own mouth.

Keigo had watched with glee as Ichigo’s soul tore free from Ichigo’s body, and Kon stretched his arms above his head, then rolled his neck, grinning.

“I’ll be back in an hour,” Ichigo had said. “Make sure you shower.”

It had been the sweetest, sweatiest hour in recent memory.

Unfortunately, that hour is almost half a year in the past. Keigo drums his pencil eraser on the table and yawns as his professor drones on about photosynthesis, and he looks at the clock. He doesn’t even catch the time though, because all he can think about is Kon. Does Kon still think of him at night? Does Kon even still think about him at _all_? Does he miss him? It isn’t like Kon has a lot of chances to meet other people, but the occasion does come up, and Ichigo’s body isn’t exactly unattractive, especially when Kon’s driving.

Keigo sighs, looking back up at the whiteboard where his prof has drawn a diagram that means nothing to him. He attempts to draw it in his notes, but gives up halfway when it starts looking like a refrigerator, and his stomach growls.

After class, he pastes on a goofy grin when Joshiro thwacks him on the back in passing. Then he jumps when his cell phone rings with Ichigo’s ringtone.

Grinning for real this time, he fumbles the phone out of his pocket and answers it. 

“Ichigooo!” he yells, loudly enough that a few people on the quad whip their heads around to see who is making the racket.

“Shut up, dumbass. We’re coming in tonight.” The irritation in his voice is almost fond.

Keigo thinks his grin couldn’t get any bigger, but he’s wrong. “Great!! What time?!”

“Train gets there at about 6, so a little after that. We’ll meet you at your dorm.”

“Awesome!” Keigo pauses for a minute, mulling over whether he should ask the next thing. It isn’t like him to think anything over for long, but Ichigo is prickly, and sometimes talking about Kon is like walking on eggshells. Mostly because of the butt stuff they do when Ichigo’s out doing Shinigami things. He breathes in and goes for it. “You gonna bring Kon?”

“Maybe,” Ichigo says. “If he acts right.”

“Tell him I said to act right!”

Ichigo huffs out a short, sharp, annoyed breath. “I said maybe. I gotta go.”

“Okay!” Keigo chirps. “See you later!”

“Later,” Ichigo says, and then the line goes silent.

Keigo grins and does a little dance on the quad sidewalk. _Please let him act right, please let him act right!_ he thinks, a little emphatic prayer, but he knows that even if Ichigo only says _maybe_ , he’ll probably bring Kon anyway—he just has to act like a tough guy. That’s his way. Then his stomach growls again and, almost laughing in excitement, he practically skips to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

The evening rolls around so fast it’s a blur, only slowing down around five, when Keigo gets out of the shower. He has washed everything meticulously, hoping that he’ll have the chance to put his clean body to use, and hoping that it’ll almost be six by the time he gets out.

But it’s only 5:15. He taps on his watch to make sure it isn’t broken. Nope: 5:15. Keigo blows his wet bangs out of his eyes and continues getting ready.

Dressed in the nicest pair of pants he has and his second nicest shirt—he can’t find his nicest one—Keigo waits downstairs.

On the ground level of his dorm building, he takes up residence on one of the many couches, which are arranged in little groups around the large open floor plan, ready to shoo anyone off who tries to sit nearby. But when Aina comes up to him, smiling, and sits on the couch beside him, he finds that he can’t chase her away. She is so tiny, and she smells like chocolate chip cookies, and she just wants to invite him to join her study group for the upcoming anatomy exam.

Keigo tries not to constantly glance at his watch or at the door—he is practically incapable of being rude to such a sweet little person!—but he can’t help sneaking a few looks when Aina is distracted.

She’s still there when the doors swing open, and Ichigo and Mizuiro and Chad and Ishida and even Orihime walk in, and he bursts up from the couch and runs to them, flinging his arms open.

That gets Ichigo’s palm in his face, and the others pass him by, except for Orihime, who gives him a smile and a brief, but pleasantly soft and squishy, hug.

Then he turns and eyeballs the stranger who is taking a seat beside Ichigo. He’s tall, with dark brown hair and olive skin, the shade somewhere in the middle between Ichigo’s and Chad’s. When the guy is seated he turns to look at Keigo, and Keigo sees that his eyes are a striking, pale green.

Movement catches his eye and he tries not to shudder as Chad casually wraps his arm around Ishida’s shoulders… months ago, when Keigo’d finally gotten it into his thick head that the two of them (who he had offhandedly dismissed as sexless oddballs, especially that Ishida) lived _together_ together, he’d been pummelled with an unwanted barrage of naked thoughts that had made his brain short out for several seconds. These days, he’s happy for them, but still just kinda wishes they’d get a room sometimes.

Aina is still seated, looking around at his little group of friends with a soft smile on her face, and Keigo introduces her to everyone. When he gets to the stranger, he falters, until Ichigo prompts, “Kai.”

“And this is Kai,” Keigo finishes, a little out of breath. He is surprised to see Kai stare daggers at Aina, but he keeps talking, chattering away about their schooling and vocations. Finally Aina stands and excuses herself, giving Keigo a wide, friendly smile and reminding him about their study session when she leaves.

After, Keigo stands for a moment with his hands on his hips, grinning at his friends. He blinks when he gets to Kai’s face; the guy is staring at him with some intense, but unreadable expression.

Unperturbed, Keigo sticks his hand out. “Hello, Kai. I’m Keigo. It’s nice to meet you,” he says with a friendly smile, and Kai nods, reaching out to shake. His big hand lingers for a long beat on Keigo’s when Keigo begins to draw back, and Keigo tilts his head and squints at Kai. He has the longest, darkest eyelashes. Is he Ichigo’s boyfriend? That’s too weird, but they are sitting together, and Ichigo had given his name for him.

The weirdest stab of jealousy surprises him. Ichigo isn’t his boyfriend, but Ichigo’s body is sometimes his boyfriend’s body, and the thought of this Kai guy kissing Keigo’s boyfriend’s sometimes-mouth makes Keigo's stomach go sour.

But he shakes it off and sits on the fourth couch, with an empty seat beside him when everyone else is paired off. He taps his fingers on the armrest and smiles, patiently impatient, slightly on edge for being uncertain whether he'll see Kon tonight or not, but pleased to have the chance to hang out with his old friends again.

The jealousy dwindles down to a little tickle in the back of his mind as they chat, and after half an hour it’s gone. Partly because he’s rethinking the “Ichigo’s boyfriend” theory… the two don’t touch each other, and Kai keeps watching Keigo intently, like he’s checking him out. It makes Keigo have to clear his throat a few times, nervous by how intense Kai’s eyes are on him.

His eyes keep going to Kai, too, maybe because he can feel Kai watching him. Maybe because he’s pretty hot. And that silent, brooding thing he’s doing doesn’t hurt, either.

Hot or not, he isn’t Keigo’s type—Keigo prefers his guys to be a little more like him, outgoing and ebullient and fun.

Doesn’t stop him from wanting to climb Kai like a tree, though.

Feeling a little guilty for that thought, he invites the gang to a party he’d been told about a few hours earlier.

He pouts melodramatically when they decline, but he quickly recovers. Next, he suggests the new sushi-pizza fusion place a few blocks away. Most of them look doubtful at first, but when Orihime expresses enthusiastic interest, Chad and Ishida quickly follow, and Ichigo and Mizuiro agree shortly after. Kai just nods his head, eyes hot on Keigo’s face.

“First, though,” Ichigo says, “We need to go to your room.”

Keigo squints at him, looking in vain for his backpack, not sure if he is suspicious or wildly hopeful. He settles on somewhere in between, then throws in the third option of _really fucking nervous_ when Kai stands to follow them.

*********************

Fortunately, Keigo’s roommate is out. The three of them crowd into the little dorm room, and Keigo steps from foot to foot as he watches Kai swing a backpack off his shoulder and hand it to Ichigo. Ah, there it is! He feels a burst of hope behind his breastbone.

“I brought you a souvenir,” Ichigo says, smiling a little.

Heart hammering in his chest, Keigo tilts his head and watches as Ichigo draws Plushie-Kon out of the bag and hands it to him.

“Ichigo?” Keigo asks, his stomach sinking. Because the little lion is inanimate, totally limp and silent in his hands. “What did you do to Kon?”

“Surprise, Keigo!” Kai says, and Keigo would know that voice anywhere. It doesn’t sound _exactly_ the same, filtered through another set of vocal cords, but it’s—

“Kon?!” he asks, turning, a big dumb grin spreading over his face. Then Kai smiles, and it’s the same expression Keigo loves, just mapped out over a new face, and Keigo laughs and jumps into Kai’s—Kon’s—arms.

Keigo wraps his legs around Kon’s waist as Kon catches him and squishes him so hard he can’t breathe.

“This is crazy!” Keigo says after a few seconds, smelling Kon’s neck and hair. He doesn’t smell like much of anything, just laundry detergent and mild soap, and cinnamon mouthwash instead of Ichigo’s usual spearmint. “Is this really you?” He pulls back to look Kon in the face, and it’s so much easier to admit how hot that face is now that he knows his boyfriend is inside it.

Ichigo clears his throat. “I’ll leave you two alone,” he says. “We’ll go eat, then see what’s up.”

“Okay, bye!” Keigo says, barely hearing him, still staring into Kon’s new face. Kon laughs.

“How does— what is this? A body? Is this yours? Are you a person now?” Keigo asks, not even sure what words are coming out of his mouth.

“It’s a gigai,” Kon says, his hands sliding to Keigo’s ass and giving it a squeeze. Then Keigo remembers—they’ve talked about gigai before, but it was always an impossibility, a pipe dream. “I’m still the same thing, I just have a better container.”

“How did you—” Keigo starts, but then Kon cuts him off with a hard kiss. 

When Kon unlatches their mouths, Keigo laughs, delighted. Then he leans forward and kisses Kon again, and it feels so odd, kissing this stranger’s face. He still kisses the same, energetic and hungry with lots of tongue, but his lips and tongue are shaped slightly differently, and his chin is sharper against Keigo’s. 

Keigo pulls back, shaking his head.

“What is it?” Kon asked. He squeezes Keigo’s ass, then lets Keigo’s feet slide to the ground when he wriggles. Kon’s a couple of inches taller now, too.

“I feel like I’m cheating on you,” Keigo says with a breathy half-laugh.

“Weirdo,” Kon says with a smile, cupping Keigo’s cheeks in his hands gently, then lovingly squishing them. “It’s me. I just look different.”

“I know,” Keigo says, swatting Kon’s hands away good-naturedly. “I’ll get used to it... I guess we’ll just have to make out some more ‘til I do.”

“ _Oh nooo_ ,” Kon says, his light green eyes sparkling, and damn, the smile that spreads across that face is miles beyond hot.

So Keigo reaches out and flicks off the overhead lights, then wraps his arms around Kon’s neck and lets Kon kiss him, squashing his niggling feelings of discomfort as thoroughly as he can. Haven’t they always wanted Kon to become independent from Ichigo? Their relationship, as sporadic and tenuous as it is, can't remain dependent on Ichigo's goodwill forever, after all. And while Ichigo can sometimes be a good guy—which is in fact the reason Kon even continues to exist—other times he’s a moody teenager who is stingy with favors, and quick to punish Kon for real or perceived missteps.

Maybe that can end, now that Kon has his own body. A body with big, warm hands that slide under Keigo’s shirt to sweep up his back, the fingers softer than Keigo is used to, but moving in a wonderfully familiar way.

Keigo feels himself lifted again, and then his world turns sideways as they tumble onto Keigo’s narrow bed together, Kon on top. They seal their mouths together while Keigo’s hands roam over Kon, slipping under clothes to learn the new topography of his chest and back and hips and ass.

Then, breathing hard, he takes Kon by the face and runs his thumbs across his cheekbones, and says what he’d meant to say since he’d first heard Kon’s voice.

“God, I’ve missed you,” he says.

“Missed you too,” Kon says, turning his face to kiss the inside of Keigo’s wrist. “I wanted to come here so many times, but I was working.”

“Working?” Keigo asks, tilting his head.

“Yeah. Killing Hollows for store credit. Once he realized I was serious—and that took some doing—Hat-and-clogs gave me a loaner to work in ‘til I’d made enough for this one.”

“Wow!” Keigo says, “For all that time?”

Kon nods and grins. “I wanted a good one. Took me a while to save up. I almost hopped a train a few times to come here, but… “ he kisses Keigo. “The train costs a lot. And I wanted the next time you saw me to be like this. Surprise!”

Keigo kisses Kon back, heart swelling. He wraps his legs around Kon’s hips and draws his body down closer, and groans when Kon presses them together and subtly rolls his hips.

“Yeah,” Keigo says, grabbing Kon’s ass. He holds on for one, two, three grinds of Kon’s hips, feeling firm muscle flex under his fingers and listening to Kon whimper, then reaches for the hem of Kon’s shirt.

He peels it away and whistles softly in appreciation when Kon’s body is revealed. It’s long and tall and leanly muscled, and wide across the shoulders, narrow at the waist. It’s a warm tan color, a few shades darker than Keigo’s skin, and smooth all over without a scar or blemish. It is perfection.

“You have… amazing taste,” Keigo says, awed, smoothing his hands down Kon’s chest to his stomach. His thumb brushes Kon’s belly button, then slides down the narrow line of dark hair under it, and he looks up at Kon’s flushed, hazy-eyed face before he undoes Kon’s fly. He feels like he’s performing a magic trick as he slowly peels Kon’s pants and underwear down, lifting them up and away to let the head of Kon’s erection clear them.

Kon’s dick is about the same size as Ichigo’s, which is to say, plenty big and then some, with a subtle upward curve that makes Keigo’s mouth water.

“Do you like it?” Kon asks.

“Yeah,” Keigo says softly. Then, a little louder, “Who made this thing, anyway?”

Kon laughs. “I don’t know! Didn’t ask. I just picked out one I thought you’d like.”

Keigo grins at him, then wraps his hand around that irresistible dick, and starts jerking it slowly. 

“Uh,” Kon says, then shudders. “Be careful.”

“Why?” Keigo asks, gently brushing his thumb over Kon’s slit.

“ _Shit._ Everything’s new,” Kon says, the flush darkening in his cheeks. He licks his lower lip. “Really sensitive.”

“Oh, really,” Keigo says, grinning, feeling lust tighten his gut. He’s seen Kon vulnerable before, but never like this, eyelids drooping down at the lightest pressure of Keigo’s hand on his dick, moaning softly before Keigo can even jerk him off properly. 

“Yeah,” Kon pants. “Takes me like, thirty seconds to jack off.”

The mental image of Kon exploring this attractive new body, touching and rubbing and stroking himself, all the while shivering with the intensity of the stimulation, makes Keigo’s dick give a slow twitch, wetting the inside of his boxers.

“Switch with me,” Keigo says, and he grins when Kon flips them so that Keigo is on top. He straddles Kon’s thighs and reaches for his dick, stroking him slow and loose and easy, watching his face, watching a drop of precum ease out to glisten on his slowly flexing belly. 

“Keigo, fuck,” Kon whispers, his voice thin and desperate from just this, and suddenly Keigo is impatient.

“C’mon,” he says, moving to peel Kon’s pants the rest of the way off. He almost falls off the bed, but Kon steadies him with a hand on his shoulder, and Keigo takes that hand and kisses it before standing up beside the bed.

There he quickly slips out of his shirt, then reaches for the button of his pants. And pauses when he sees the way Kon has leaned up onto his elbows and is watching him hungrily. He knows from experience that if he places his hand on Kon’s chest he’ll feel his heart banging away like a jackhammer.

So he slows his hands a little, enough that he can slip his underwear down teasingly, the elastic band sliding along the top side of his shaft until his swollen head pops free, his hard dick bouncing in front of him.

Kon looks like he’s been gut-punched.

And that’s all the slow Keigo can take. He yanks his pants and boxers off and tosses them away, then climbs on top of Kon and kisses him. His skin is warm and feels just as smooth as it looks. Keigo’s dick settles next to Kon’s into the hollow of Kon’s hip—a different hip this time, but the same familiar slotting of their bodies together like puzzle pieces—and he thrusts forward, smiling at the thin keening sound Kon makes. It’s fun to see him like this, so sensitive and trembly and reactive. Keigo wants more of that.

So he slides down Kon’s body slowly, kissing and licking skin as he goes, and even the licks get him little moans. Then he comes even with Kon’s dick, and Jesus, is it a nice dick. He wraps his hand around it and kisses the tip affectionately. Then licks his lips and opens his mouth, and slides it in as far as it can go. He bobs his head slowly, sucking on the way up, and Kon is nearly choking above him, hands clenched tight and shaking against the sheets. “Holy… _shit!_ ” he finally grates out, fingers finding Keigo’s hair and gripping it tight.

Keigo jerks off the part of the shaft that won’t fit in his mouth and sucks, spit leaking out of the corner of his mouth and getting everywhere.

“Ahh!” Kon cries out, and Keigo moans. Kon’s fingers are twitching in his hair and Kon’s hips are thrusting up without rhythm, all uncoordinated and shaky, and fuck, that is _hot_. “Keigo, gonna come—” Kon hisses, then he floods Keigo’s mouth with hot, bitter come. Keigo swallows it down happily, moaning and languidly humping his mattress.

Once Kon’s finished, once he’s relaxed back against the bed and Keigo lets his dick slip out of his mouth, Keigo climbs up his body and kisses his cheek.

“I like your dick,” he says, panting a little and restraining the urge to reach down and wrap his hand around it again.

“Thanks,” Kon says, and he half-kisses Keigo on the mouth, his lips soft and lax. “I like your dick, too.”

Keigo smiles, kisses Kon on the temple. “I know that already. But yours is new. You did good, picking it out. I like the rest of you, too.” He kisses Kon’s nose. 

“C’mere, ya goof,” Kon says, his handsome face pleased, and cups the back of Keigo’s head, kissing him for real this time. With his other hand he reaches for Keigo’s dick and tries to wrap his fingers around it, but the angle’s wrong.

Keigo shifts, and Kon gets his hand around it, then makes an appreciative, hissing noise.

“God, I’ve missed your dick,” Kon says, his voice absolutely dripping with love. He lets go with his stroking hand only long enough to bring it up to lick his palm where some of Keigo’s precum has smeared across it. Keigo can feel his face heating; he still doesn’t one-hundred-percent understand why Kon likes him getting wet so easily. It’s a little embarrassing, and when it comes to dry-humping, a lot messy. But Kon really does seem to like it, a whole hell of a lot, and that’s enough to sway Keigo’s feelings on the matter, enough that watching Kon taste him this way is super hot instead of absolutely mortifying.

Then Kon’s wet hand is back on him. Keigo closes his eyes and kisses Kon, just feeling his stroking hand for a few heartbeats.

Kon disengages his lips enough to whisper, “I bet you’d love my ass.”

It’s Keigo’s turn to feel like he’s been punched. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. It’s so fucking tight it’s crazy,” Kon whispers.

With a soft grunt, Keigo kisses Kon once more, then scoots back down his body, one hand trailing down along warm skin as he goes. He kneels between Kon’s long legs and lifts them, spreads them, and looks down at Kon’s asshole. His dick bobs up, a drop of precum dripping down onto the blanket.

They’ve only screwed in this configuration a scant handful of times in the two-or-so years that they’ve been together; it was risking a whole lot of displeasure if Ichigo got his body back buttsore. Keigo and Kon had never come to a satisfactory conclusion on whether Ichigo would consider Keigo’s dick a “weird thing” and break Ichigo’s “no weird things in my butt” rule. So they played it safe; when Keigo has been the one on top, he’s been exceedingly gentle.

But this time he doesn’t have to be gentle. His eyes travel up Kon’s long, leanly muscled body to meet his hooded eyes. Kon licks his lips, and Keigo wonders if he might be thinking the same thing.

“I am gonna fuck you _so_ hard,” Keigo says, just in case he isn’t. Kon bites his lip, his teeth white in the half-dark. Now that Keigo’s gotten used to the new face, and now that Kon isn’t trying to hide his identity, Kon’s face is animated and expressive, and that little lip-bite followed by his mouth falling open in a sigh is sexy as sin, and Keigo wants to see what other kinds of faces he’ll make. 

But he also wants to kiss him. 

No, scratch that: he wants to get Kon’s ass ready.

No, he… Keigo is overwhelmed by so many desires that he can’t decide _what_ the fuck he wants.

Kon decides for him by reaching into the bedside stand drawer and fishing out Keigo’s bottle of lube, unused since the last time Kon’d been here. He hands it to Keigo.

“You want me?” Keigo asks with a little smile. 

“Yeah,” Kon says. Then he rolls his hips. “C’mon.”

When Keigo pushes one slippery finger into Kon’s body it squeezes down on him so tight, taking Keigo’s breath away. A minute later, Kon groans softly when he gets two fingers in.

“You okay?” Keigo asks, looking up at his face.

“Yeah. Feels good,” Kon says, sighing, his eyes closing as Keigo withdraws his fingers and slides them back in. And Keigo thinks that he must be really sensitive here, too, and wishes he’d thought to rim Kon a little bit before he got him all sloppy with lube. But he’d been a little impatient, and he’s still feeling that impatience, turned on beyond what’s normal even for him, and ready to fuck.

He angles his fingers up to glide across Kon’s prostate and grins hard when Kon’s back arches up off the bed.

“Get in me,” Kon begs, his expression slack, and Keigo obeys.

They don’t talk for several minutes. It’s all heat, it's humid, skin on skin, it’s pleasure so deep Keigo can barely breathe from it. Kon’s every bit as tight as he’d said he was, nearly strangling Keigo’s dick until easing up around him, and the strokes lengthen and deepen. They’re both moaning as Keigo makes good on his word and fucks Kon hard, his hips slapping against the backs of Kon’s thighs, the mattress coils squeaking.

Then, the guy in the room next door starts playing his xylophone.

They slow to an abrupt stop, eyes meeting, and Keigo snorts. He can’t help it; it’s such a _dorky_ sound. Kon snorts too. Donk donk donk, goes the xylophone, and Keigo bursts out laughing.

Kon’s laughing with him, hand shoved over his mouth to muffle it. This whole thing hits Keigo like a bucket of ice water and he goes a little soft inside Kon’s ass.

“Are we being too loud?” Kon asks.

“Maybe.” Donk donk. “He could just put some headphones on, though.”

“Yeah,” Kon agrees, reaching down to touch himself. His face is dewy with sweat, dark-lashed eyes shiny and half-lidded, the absolute picture of sex. With a smile and a “Give me that,” Keigo playfully swats his stroking hand away and takes over.

Kon’s just as hard as before, and warm, the skin of his shaft so silky, and touching Kon’s hard cock and watching him writhe and moan, it’s not long before Keigo’s fully hard again too, his mind blocking the sounds coming from next door. He fucks up into Kon’s tight, hot, slippery ass, his mouth falling open and unintelligible sounds pouring out.

Kon comes for a second time maybe a minute after that, arching off the bed and shuddering and gasping out Keigo’s name. Overwhelmed, Keigo follows, kneeling forward to give Kon big uncoordinated open-mouthed kisses as he shoots off inside Kon’s incredible ass. As his whole body relaxes, his parted lips slide along the side of Kon’s face, leaving a trail of spit on his cheek. With a soft moan, he pops out of Kon’s body.

“Holy shit,” Keigo says, at the same time that Kon whispers, “Goddamn.”

Then Keigo feels Kon’s cheek fill out and knows Kon’s grinning, and he’s grinning too.

Keigo kisses Kon’s cheek. “I wanna do that again, like, right now.”

“Might kill me,” Kon says, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. “Too good.”

“All right, I won’t. But… later.” He thinks about it for a few seconds, then asks, “Are you staying the night? How long are you staying?”

Kon scoots over so that Keigo can snuggle down in the sweaty crook of his arm, and Keigo gets comfortable pressed up against his long, naked side. He realizes that the xylophone music has stopped. 

Kon says, “I can stay tonight if you want.”

“Of course I want!” Keigo says immediately.

Kon laughs. “No, I mean if like… if it’s okay with your roommate.”

“Oh. Oh yeah,” Keigo says, and he tries to think of some enticement that could make Daiki stay somewhere else tonight. 

He’s still thinking, his forehead creased in a frown, when Kon says, “Everybody’s sleeping over at Chad and Ishida’s tonight, and we’re leaving on the 10 o’clock train tomorrow morning.” Then he runs his fingertips over Keigo’s forehead, smoothing away the frown. “We’ll think of something,” he says.

They’re quiet for a few minutes, letting the air conditioning cool their heated skin.

“What were you doing with that cute little girl?” Kon asks after a while.

“Nothing. I’m going to study with her group on Sunday. Maybe.” Keigo takes in Kon’s face, remembering the way he’d glared at Aina, and he understands what that intense, unreadable expression had been that Kon had leveled at him earlier. “Why, are you jealous?”

“Yeah,” Kon says, glancing at Keigo and then away again. A light flush rises in his cheeks. “I was, anyway. But more like... I was afraid I’d stayed away too long.” Kon has expressed jealousy and insecurity before, which makes sense, him being what he is, but he’s usually so confident that it’s a surprise when he does.

“Hey, hey!” Keigo says, patting him not-too-gently on the cheek. “I wouldn’t cheat on you!”

Kon smiles, a little embarrassed, a little pleased. “I know. Buuut… you were giving Kai some serious looks. Don’t deny it, I was him!”

Keigo laughs. “I was only looking at you because you wouldn’t stop staring at me. I should have known it was you.”

Kon scoffs. “Why? You think I’m the only one who would check you out?”

“Looking like that? Yeah. You're like, _too_ hot. You’re way outta my league.”

“What?! You’re so fucking cute I can barely stand it, holy shit—” and Kon noses in to kiss Keigo, hard and messy and sincere, and Keigo feels something huge and warm expand in his chest. He feels like he’s about to explode with it as they kiss, Kon’s hand petting his face and tangling in his hair.

They jump when there's loud banging at the door. _Mizuho!_ is Keigo’s first, panicked thought. Then he remembers where he is, and _Ichigo!_ he thinks, no less panicked. He bolts up out of bed, but Kon catches his hand.

“Keigo. Kon.” Ichigo’s not yelling, thank god, them being in a public dorm and all, but that’s still Ichigo out there and he’s caught them canoodling and—

“You don’t have to do that any more,” Kon says. Keigo looks over his shoulder at Kon, Kon in _his own body_ , and his stiff shoulders relax. He squeezes Kon’s hand, then lets it fall and walks to the door.

He takes a deep, bracing breath, and then, “We’ll be down in a few minutes,” he says to the closed door. After a few seconds, Ichigo replies, “Fine,” and was it really that easy? Can he just make Ichigo wait like that, with no fear of punishments or repercussions, no scathing words or scowling or… Well, he probably won’t be safe from scowling, anyway. But this new freedom makes him feel light-headed.

Keigo sighs happily, then rushes back to the bed, swoops in to kiss Kon, and pulls back just as quickly. They have freedom, but they also have friends waiting for them _other_ than Ichigo, and Kon’s spending the night, besides. He gets them some towels from his closet, then tosses Kon his discarded clothing, and starts getting himself dressed. He can’t find his shirt, but he’s distracted and doesn’t really care. He’s so busy thinking about what he wants to do to Kon and his sensitive new body tonight that he doesn’t hear what Kon’s saying for a few seconds.

“—working at Urahara Shop and save up some money, and once you come home we can move in together, and I’ll work for Urahara while you sell houses and stuff. It’ll be awesome!”

Keigo nearly swoons. Here he is, fantasizing about what he wants to do to his boyfriend’s new body, and Kon’s busy planning their future together. Keigo turns to wrap Kon in his arms, and he draws his face down and kisses him as sweet and sincere as he knows how.

“Wow,” Kon says when they slowly pull apart. Looking into Kon’s striking green eyes, Keigo smears his thumb over Kon’s lips. Kon catches his hand and kisses his knuckles, then suddenly grins.

“Do you love me even though I look like this?” he asks.

“Of course I do,” Keigo says, grinning back. “Stupid.”

Looking back into the room as the door closes behind him, Keigo looks fondly at the Kon plushie resting on his pillow, and he thinks two things. One: xylophone music will make him horny for the rest of his life. And two: Kon is going to be part of that life for a long, long time.

Smiling, he locks the door behind him, then, dressed in his third-best shirt, goes to join his friends.

—end

_I could sit for hours Finding new ways to be awed eachminute_

**Author's Note:**

> AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER. No lie.
> 
> I know that most of you knew who Kai was almost immediately, especially the ones who paid much attention to Kon in canon. That’s ok, I didn’t mean for it to be a secret for long!
> 
> Thanks for reading along, I hope you’ve enjoyed these fics! That’s the end of the Stupid Sexy Things series (FOR NOW, the crack-addicted part of my brain insists) and it’s been SO much fun writing Keigo and Kon <3 And, to a lesser degree, Ichigo lol.
> 
> Big thanks to [Pickleweasel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickleweasel/pseuds/Pickleweasel) for the thorough and super helpful beta read!!
> 
> Title & Lyrics © Snow Patrol - Crack the Shutters


End file.
